Formula for Love
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: When Mac suggests a ride around the track, Stella challenges Mac to a race. But what surprise is in store for one of them when the other wins? SMACKED fluffy/romantic One-Shot. Based on & some spoilers from eppy 6.15 The Formula


**Title: Formula for Love**

**Summary:** When Mac suggests a ride around the track, Stella challenges Mac to a race. But what surprise is in store for one of them when the other wins? SMACKED fluffy/romantic One-Shot. Based on & some spoilers from eppy 6.15 The Formula

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N:** I have died and gone to Macheaven! (grin) Gary is just so delicious I want to die, oh wait I did! (seriously threatening GFD for #1 spot on AiP's fave SMACKED eppies list-ah heck I think it WON GO RACING MAC). Okay so the muse could at least breathe to write this, I'm still needing oxygen and in the ER (AiP waves)! *sighs* what a way to go! haha...So MANY squee worthy SMACKED moments in this awesome eppy hard to pick just one to focus on so I picked the race...um yeah Racing Mac...okay on with the story. Hope you all like this.

_~Dedicated to Rosa Atrus, gurl you rock!~_

* * *

_'You guys want to take the cars out for a spin?' Liza had asked us._

_'Really?'_

_'A special thank you for clearing my name and in record time.'_

_'You're call Mac.'_

_'We'd love to...'_

_XXXXXXXX_

"Mac?"

"Dream come true Stella."

"Well then?" Liza presses. "You two ready to race?"

"We'd love to," I answer in haste.

"Here take these keys to the change rooms, one for you Stella and one for Mac. You need to change before you can sit in them."

"And I guess we should take to heart the adage, you broke it you bought it?" I query.

"Just don't crash," Liza warns both of us. "You know what these things are worth?"

"Mac is insured," Stella states and I just arch my brows in wonder.

"Alright then lets get you guys changed and then onto that track to burn some rubber."

I take the keys watch Liza slowly walk away and then turn to Stella who's looking at me with a mischievous smile.

"What?"

"Tell me Mac," Stella mentions.

"About?"

"The obvious racing memory your brain is displaying in your head right now. More about what you told me in your office today or something new?"

"More of the same. Just thinking back to that time I told you about when I built my own soap-box derby car. One of the best times I spent with my father; that and actually going to the track together," I relay as my eyes crinkle with delight. "He would have loved to have been here up close and so personal. Was one of the few loves we shared together when he was around."

"Well I am happy that I am here to share this with you."

"Me too."

"Want to make it interesting and race?"

"Pardon?"

"Come on Mac...just to see who gets to the end first?"

"Wouldn't be fair to you."

"Why not?"

"Have_ you_ ever raced?" I goad.

"You saying _I_ couldn't beat you?" She challenges in return.

"Not in so many words."

"Ohhh sounds like a racing bet is in order Mac?" She playfully goads.

"I don't think so."

"Come on Mac, I'll go easy on you."

"Fine. How about whoever doesn't crash, buys dinner?"

"That's it?"

"Yes, because whoever crashes will be broke for the rest of their life," I reply as she moves in closer.

"I have a better idea," she whispers as she gently places one hand on my cheek and then moves in closer, her soft lips brushing up against my ear. Her warm breath forces certain parts of my body to instantly come to life and I curse myself instantly at how easily this woman can affect my hidden desires.

"Stella?"

"If I win, I get to slowly undress you...out of this," she purrs as her lips plant a warm kiss on my ear and my core is in flames. She pulls back, taking obvious delight in my new sexual discomfort and I once again curse myself for wanting to give in so easily.

"And um...if Iwin?" I finally mange, my brain already distracted in anticipation of her answer.

"Then you can do the honors."

"Really?" I arch my brows in wonder.

"Really," she replies as she kisses my cheek. "Come on Mac, don't keep me waiting."

She manages to pry the key to the dressing room from my fingers, leaving me to stand fixed in time watching her slowly saunter toward the woman's dressing room and forcing me to think about work to ease my raging hard-on back to it's place so I can finish this outing with my dignity in tact. _Oh I better win this._

XXXXXXXX

_'Hey Mac, do you want to race?' Stella had asked with a payful smile on her beautiful face._

Was she kidding? Of course I want to race. Ever since I was a young boy I had a fascination with racing and speed; now to get behind the wheel of one of these machines is a dream come true; that and racing with my beautiful partner at my side. I just know my father would be proud of this moment.

I quickly change into my borrowed black racing uniform and then head back outside to wait for Stella. I watch the door to her locker room as it slowly opens and then feel my body starting to twitch again as she emerges wearing her dark colored racing suit.

"Damn," I gently curse as she slowly walks toward me; instantly fueling fantasies that are best kept for a private venue. And if I'm having this much trouble concentrating now and if I do win, how on earth will I survive her letting me undress her? _I'll die for sure._

"Ready to lose?" She casually tosses at me as she walks past me with a warm smile, once again forcing me to turn and catch up, my heart already racing in anticipation of what lay ahead for us; especially after this is all over. I hurry for my car, approaching with some caution as there is always the slim chance I will crash and then I'll incur Sinclair's wrath even more than in when I told him the press conference had to wait.

"You are so loving this," Stella tosses to me as we walk, dressed in our racing outfits toward our waiting machines. "A little wish fulfillment?"

"Just thought you'd like to see what it's like behind the wheel?"

"Glad you asked me Mac."

"No one else Stella."

"Ready to lose Mac?"

"Just better bring your A game, Bonasera," I laugh.

"Oh I always do Taylor."

I watch Stella slowly ease herself into the million dollar machine and then I do the same. I quickly pull my helmet on, my gloves already on and my mind determined to win. Stella gives me the thumbs up in return and my heart is already about to explode. Is this really happening?

"Ready Mac?"

"Ready!"

Liza walks before us with a racing flag in her hand, a small course already waiting for us to make good use of. But as I turn the engine, the hearty roar forces my exhilaration through my whole body and soon I am kid, behind the wheel of his home built car, experiencing that first real thrill in life. Except this...this was something I'll remember until I die.

"Get ready..."

"GO!"

I push down on the pedal, not really having to apply that much pressure as this amazing machine goes from zero to sixty in just a few seconds. The end seems miles away and the side of my eye always keeps Stella in my scope. She's giving me a run for my money, but as I see a turn coming up I know exactly what to do...

I fake like I am going to slow...

She speeds up...

I push down, begging the engine for whatever it has and then speed past her with a satisfied grin on my face. I can almost hear her throwing a slew Grecian obscenities my way as I reach the end with a triumphant smile and then slow down as we head back toward the pit stop area.

I bring the car to its final stop and then wait for her to come to a stop beside me before I remove my helmet. I glance over at Stella who just shakes her head and smiles. I slowly push myself out and then head over to her.

"You got lucky Mac," she teases with a slight frown.

"I guess I did," I gently stammer as Liza walks back up to us, expecting the keys. "Not a scratch," I tell her in truth as we both hand her our keys, our thrill ride sadly over.

"How was it?" Liza asks.

"Better than expected," I reply quickly, only able to give Stella a sideways glance.

"Well mingle, enjoy the track or do whatever...just enjoy the rest of the day here," her voice trails off as she gives us a few more instructions and then takes her leave; forcing some uncomfortable silence to grow between me and Stella.

"So..." I start in a low tone as I turn to face her with a nervous smile. "Dinner?"

"But I thought..." Stella starts with a frown.

"I um...well I didn't really expect you to..."

Then without waiting for another reply she takes me by the hand and starts to lead me toward the ladies private dressing room. I quickly glance around to see only a few people giving us casual glances but none of them watching with expectant eyes as I always assume people do in a public setting.

"Stella..." I mildly start to protest as we reach the door; my heart however racing in anxious anticipation.

We stop just before the door, Stella turning to face me with a playful look.

"Last chance Mac..." she lightly whispers, her fingers slowly dancing around the zipper to my racing jacket. "Last chance to claim your prize. Your _real _prize."

"I um..." my lips manage, my core starting to heat up the longer her fingers linger, moving higher and then teasing my neck with delicate tips.

"I can't...I mean not here."

"Okay, I understand," she states as she pulls back and I feel an instant cooling. "You know you really need to let go of the _getting caught in public stigma_ you are so fond of."

"I have been told that before."

"I know by me. Last chance?"

"What if someone walks in?"

"We'll be quick," she winks and I have to slightly smirk. "Lock the door?"

"How about you make me buy you dinner."

"Mac?"

"I can do dinner," I insist.

"Sure," she states with obvious disappointment in her voice.

"Stella, I'm sorry...I just can't. Not here."

"I understand," she replies slowly and I know she's upset.

"I'll change and then see you back here?"

"Sure," she echoes again and I just frown; left standing speechless as she turns and heads into the locker room, shutting the door and closing me from view.

"Damn it Mac!" I curse myself as stare at the closed door for a few more seconds. I finally turn and head for the men's dressing room, close myself inside and then quickly get dressed, hoping that I haven't lost out completely and that Stella will still take me up on my invitation for me to buy her dinner.

About twenty minutes later I exit, redressed in my work clothes and head for the women's dressing room; the thrill of the ride still dancing around in my head.

"Stella?" I lightly knock on the door and then wait.

But when I hear nothing in return I gently try the knob and find the door unlocked.

"Stella are you here?" I ask again as I slowly push the door open.

But as I push the door all the way open all I can do is stand in silence at the empty room before me.

"She left. Damn it!" I curse myself once more as I pull the door closed and go in search of Liza. "Have you seen Stella around here?"

"Sorry Mac, but I think I saw her leave about ten minutes ago."

"Thanks," I mumble with some misery as I turn and head for the exit, pasting on a fake smile so that the rest of the onlookers won't think what I already know; Mac Taylor might have won the race but in the end lost the real prize. I quickly pull out my phone and dial Stella only to get her voice mail and now I wonder if I've ruined things for good.

"Stupid move!" I scold myself as I reach the street and see she's taken the Avalanche. "She left me to take a cab," I groan as I quickly call for a cab. "Can I fault her for being a sore loser?" But as I ponder that last statement I realize who the real loser is; me.

"I guess I really lost."

My brain on the ride to my apartment is spent wondering why I still fear public stigma. I think just seeing my face on some tabloid rag or the front page of the Post while I engage in something that should be kept for the private confines of my apartment always ensures that I'll never be able to just take what I want in a sexual way with wild abandon if I don't have four solid walls protecting me. I assumed that Stella would have known that but perhaps like me she was just caught up with the after-rush of adrenaline that comes from driving that million dollar machine. I mean who wouldn't just want to have sex after that? I did.

"I did..." I lament as I finally let myself into my quiet apartment; tossing my coat and then heading into my bedroom to change and unwind. I hang up my suit jacket and toss my dress shirt into the laundry. But just as I am about to unzip my dress pants I hear a knock at the door and hurry to open it.

Much to my delight and surprise I see Stella's amazing body, still clad in racing gear, looking at me with a wondering glance.

"Busy?"

"I um...look about what happened earlier..."

"We were in public Mac."

"So you're not mad?"

"A bit disapointed. Especially since you did win and I was waiting for you to claim your prize."

"Sorry."

"Well I would be very much and I might add pleasantly surprised if you did just toss caution to the wind, but I know it's not you and I have grown to love and respect that about you...much like many things...I love...and respect about you," she states in a soft tone as she nears me.

"Pardon?"

Her fingers rest in the zipper to her jacket and I feel my body already starting to harden in certain places.

"I'll ask again Mac, want to claim your prize?" She whispers as she takes my hand and rests it on the zipper, tugging it down slightly and showing me that underneath she's not wearing much, if anything at all.

"I uh..."

"I mean you did win...fair..." she moves in closer; her lips tempting mine.

"And square..." her lips now almost brushing mine.

"I...I did," I manage again, my superheated brain finally looking at her with a hungry gaze. And blame the gasoline fueled adrenaline from actually beating her earlier at something we both enjoy or the sexual testosterone her amazing body was forcing mine to produce; I could do nothing more than pull her inside and lock my apartment door behind us.

"I want you," I whisper as my hands gently grip her arms, keeping her captive in my grasp, small beads of sweat starting to form the longer her body rests against mine.

"Trust me Mac...neither of us lost today," she states in truth as I finally let go of one of her arms, allowing her hand to snake behind my head and guide my lips to her; crushing them instantly with heated passion.

A few breathless minutes later we both pull back and now it's time to claim my prize, my body more than ready. I slowly start to unzip Stella's racing jacket and then stop, looking up into her warm green eyes with a slight frown.

"Mac?"

"Just a bit nervous."

"Just like riding in that car...all you need is a little practise," she whispers as she takes my fingers and slowly completes the task I had started; unzipping the jacket and giving me a tempting feast of delicate black lace. My eyes hungrily feast on the small amount of fabric, the rest of my prize waiting beneath the satin jacket; waiting to be discovered.

"You are amazing," I whisper and her smile grows. "Very tempting."

"You are pretty tempting yourself Mac," she replies as her fingers slowly move themselves from behind my head and start to tease my chest under my black t-shirt.

My brain finally sends a much needed message to my fingers as they start to complete the task they started earlier. I fully unzip Stella's satin jacket and gently push it back, allowing my lips ample places to hungrily devour. I slowly twist us around so that now it's her body pressed up against the wall, my lips starting on her chest; forcing her back to arch and her lips to moan softly with delight.

Her fingers slowly work at the dress pants covering the lower half of my body while her mouth remains locked with mine in a heated dance of lip and tongue; her brain also delighting in the soft moans my mouth was offering in return for her actions.

Her fingers gently grasp my t-shirt, quickly pulling it off and allowing her lips to finally plant warm kisses on my already warm and nearly damp bare chest.

"The floor is..."

"Carpeted Mac," she reminds me with a mischievous smile.

I gently lower her to the floor, my strong arms holding her close, hoping to ensure that I don't hurt her in any way. I know my bedroom is unoccupied but at this rate; I know we'd never make it. I slowly reach for her hips and delight in a soft gasp as our union finally starts. Her nails gently dig into my back, small beads of sweat slowly sliding down bare skin as her fingers grasp sweaty strands and gently force my head back and my body to arch further into hers.

"Maccc..." she moans in delight forcing my own body to react by pulling her closer, holding on a bit tighter.

My lips move to from her mouth to her ear, gently sucking the tender lobe and once delighting as her body arches into mine; our union well under way.

She looks up at me with a warm smile, her delicate fingers resting on my flushed cheek before they move once again to the back of my head; grasp sweaty strands and give them a gentle tug. Even I know that during a sexual encounter; and especially for men, any kind of action that stimulates the nerve endings results in greater pleasure. Her actions certainly cement that.

"Feels...good," I whisper as my lips crush hers once more.

And as her body heats up, my senses pick up the scents of residue from the high powered machined and my body starts to respond in kind, forcing her to feel my new found excitement.

"Mac...I...oh my g..." Stella starts as our rhythm increases.

Her tongue quickly pushes between my teeth, silencing any whispered moans; forcing them to be heard as muffled gasps of delight. Our rhythm picks up the pace as climax nears, Stella's nails gently digging into my tender skin and my arms around her tightening; holding her captive until she calls my name

"Mac!"

One last time and we are finally still. I look down at her with a warm smile, pushing some damp curls off her face before kissing her flushed cheek once more.

"You surprised me today Mac."

"In what way?"

"Thought I knew everything about you. But all that talk about your childhood, your love of racing, the times with you and your father, your knowlegde of Davi Santos, Liza and her world...all of it...well...I guess I just didn't see it coming and it shows me I don't know you as well as I thought. What other secrets are you hiding from me?"

"I'm an open book."

"I guess I'll have to spend more time perfecting my reading skills," she smiles as she tastes my lips once more. "A best seller for sure."

"You know I thought for sure you were mad at me earlier."

"I was," she teases.

"But I thought enough to not talk to me until tomorrow."

"Ah so when you called and I ignored your call...which I did on purpose," she smiles. "You thought that was it? I was denied and we were over?"

"Well...something...okay that sounds..." my voice trails off in a frantic ramble as her soft finger presses against my lips.

"Never any danger of me going to far Mac, I care too much to just walk away for good."

"You do?"

"More than you might ever know."

"Care to help me know how much?" I ask with a smile.

"How about saying I love you?" She arches a soft brow and I look at her in shock.

"Stella?"

"With all my heart Mac, which you just won in that race."

"Well I guess it was an unfair contest then," I state and she looks at me in wonder.

"Unfair? In what way?"

"My heart always belonged to you."

"Mac?"

I lean in closer, resting my lips on her ear and whispering, "I love you too," and then pulling back and watching her smile grow and her eyes slightly glisten. I gently brush away a tear and then kiss her once more. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"Happy tears Mac, I promise," she assures me warmly and my grin widens.

"But I did feel bad earlier."

"Sorry. I just wanted to punish you _a little_."

"It worked," I huff as I kiss her lips once more. "But thank you for giving me the best prize I think I have ever won."

"Next time I get to undress you Mac."

"Did Liza let you...wait is this a real uniform?"

"Real enough," she admits. "Next time I'll pick one up for you."

"From?" I arch my brows in wonder.

"Trade secret. And if I win next time, maybe I'll tell you," she teases.

"Okay," I whisper as I smile down at her, touching her face with my fingers and delighting in the feel of her warm, naked body still pressed up against mine.

"But you still owe me dinner."

"What?" I ask in shock. "I do?"

"Yes and I am making you buy me dinner. You did offer right?"

"I did, didn't I?" I gently frown, forcing a small chuckle from her lips. "What do you feel like eating?"

"For dinner or dessert?" She counters as her grasp around me tightens. "Because I already know what I want for dessert," she tells me as she pulls my lips down to hers once more and hungrily devours them; dinner being put on hold for now. "I want you."

"Race you to the bedroom?"

**  
THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** okay so hopefully you all liked this attempt. This eppy's theme also begged for an M one shot so hopefully you'll all check that out. It's called "F1 equals Foreplay First". Please leave a review before you go and thanks!

**PS:** If anyone can find me a Racing Mac doll I'll be forever grateful! lol...Course even better would be Gary dressed that way (wink)


End file.
